exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eiko Chuda
Eiko Chuda, formerly''' Eiko Bayushi,' is a Samurai of Rokugan's '''Spider Clan '- former''' Scorpion Clan'. Story Cursed and Betrayed Eiko Bayushi, an innocent girl and the sister of Misaki Bayushi, was one day struck in a battle between Scorpions and Bloodspeakers, resulting in Eiko losing part of her youth in a corrupting spell. Aging by ten years, Eiko found herself trapped in a dangerous world of deceit, forced to carry on by herself. Among others, she helped her sister with exposing Bloodspeaker traitor Yoshi Ikoma. However, when sent to accompany a Scorpion dignitary in spider territory, Eiko found herself corrupted by The Nothing. Saved by Yasu Chuda and his apprentice Oroshi Chuda - who quickly charmed her - Eiko found herself confused, unable to understand whose side was truly hers - and upon being betrayed by her own ally, chose to devote herself to the spider, becoming Oroshi's champion and an Onyx Magistrate - a blood mage hunter. Cursed Slayer Eiko accomplished several missions as a Spider, including helping Shiki Ujina with stopping Bloodspeaker Narai - and bringing her to the Spider secretly - and later briefly encountering Shintao, a mystical prophet, alongside Kaku Kitsuki. She also met with her sister and her girlfriend Megumi Yogo, in a plot made by Yasu to sell them to '''Iuchiban' in exchange for his protection. However, Yasu's hostage scheme was eventually stopped by Kokoro Bayushi, who helped Eiko, Misaki, Megumi and Oroshi escape. Eventually, after being labeled a Spider Clan Thunder by Shusaku, Eiko waited for the right opportunity to deal a lethal blow to the wizard Iuchiban, allowing his eventual defeat and fulfilling her long-time desires of revenge over the Bloodspeaker. Afterwards, she escaped the turmoil alongside Oroshi in Kokoro's safehouse. Appearance Eiko is a silver-haired young woman with deep purple eyes, dressed in a customized purple and red kimono representing her dual allegiance. Her skin is eerily pale, signifying her corruption by the dark rituals that saved her from the Nothing. Personality Eiko is childish and vindictive in her behavior - due to growing up much too quickly and being forced to shoulder responsibilities far beyond her understanding. Although she is manipulative and seems dishonorable, even untrustworthy, she possesses a strong sense of sincerity and duty, like most scorpions - although Yasu twisted them alongside Oroshi into an allegiance to the Spider. Eiko hates mahotsukai and Scorpions with equal passion, although paradoxically, those she trusts more are Oroshi, a mahotsukai and her sister Misaki, a dutiful Scorpion. Eiko's love for those close to her is as pure as her hatred of others - almost innocent - contrasting with her harsh upbringing and tragic fate, embodying the tragic path of many Spider Clan warriors. Powers * Supernatural Strength and Speed: Eiko is extremely swift, her physical prowess and skill as a duelist reinforced by Taint to supernatural levels. * Supernatural Stealth: At first a blessing of the Nothing, Eiko then received from the Taint the power to become almost invisible in shadows. * Necromancy Use: Eiko is an apprentice Mahotsukai, able to curse her opponents, bolster her own strength, and make her opponents bleed. Storylines * Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes features her. Trivia * Her and Oroshi's theme song, as chosen by their creator, is All About Us by t.A.T.u. Category:Character Category:Miasma Category:Rokugan